Itsuka kanarazu omae wo ubau
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: "J'étais… vraiment heureuse… se souvint-elle, quand tu as dit… Tu veux que ça se fasse ? Hé, Ban… est-ce que tu peux le dire… enco…" Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue. "Oui… répondit-il, Elaine ! Un jour, définitivement, je te ferais…" La main retomba, inerte. Elaine était morte. Mais un jour, sans aucun doute, il la ferait sienne.


**Hey ! Voici ma toute première fiction sur le fandom un peu vite de Seven Deadly Sins. C'est sur le couple Ban x Elaine que j'adore.  
Si vous vous en tenez au manga et que vous ne lisez pas les scans, attention spoiler !  
Ban et Elaine sont mes personnages préférés et j'ai été très triste en lisant la mort d'Elaine (quand vous relisez juste le passage de sa mort avec une musique triste, vous avez envie de secouer Suzuki Nakaba en lui disant "pourquoi tu l'as faite mourir, hein ?"). D'ailleurs, ce one-shot est juste sur les dernières pages du chapitre 25,5. Sachant que les dialogues sont la traduction des scans anglais, ça ne sera peut-être pas la même chose que dans le manga quand il sortira.**

**L'origine du titre, c'est la phrase en japonais que Ban dit à Elaine dans le chapitre 24. ça veut dire : un jour, sans aucun doute, je te volerais (donc je te ferais mienne, dans le scans).  
Je trouve que c'est une magnifique déclaration d'amour, même carrément une demande en mariage. Ils sont tellement mignons, adorables, magnifiques, ensemble...**

**Disclaimer : Ban est à Elaine, Elaine est à Ban (et ils ne peuvent pas être à moi bouhouhou), ils sont à Suzuki Nakaba.**

**Musique : soit une musique instrumental triste, donc par exemple : Ease and Release de Roger St Denis, soit Nara de Es Posthumus, ou tout truc qui vous fait pleurer, ou bien une chanson triste comme : Orange ou For fruit baskets de 96neko (enfin, elles ne sont pas tristes, mais un petit peu quand même).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La douleur était insoutenable. Impossible à supporter. Horrible.

Son petit corps de fée, naturellement faible, était devenu lourd et incapable de bouger. Mais elle devait bouger.

Même si sa poitrine était transpercée. Même si sa forêt venait de brûler.

Parce que, même si le trou dans son corps la faisait souffrir, ce n'était rien comparé à la torture qu'elle éprouvait en voyant Ban mortellement blessé.

Elle l'était aussi. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Tant qu'il lui resterait quelques parcelles de vie, elle continuerait à se battre pour résister.

Le démon avait presque coupé le torse du jeune homme en deux. C'était un exploit qu'il soit encore vivant.

Et elle ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Rampant péniblement jusqu'à lui, ignorant la douleur de son corps qui lui mettait les larmes aux yeux, elle amena à elle la Fontaine de Jouvence.

-Ban… murmura-t-elle. Ba… n !

Elle n'avait plus la force de maintenir son pouvoir. La branche autour de la coupe se détachait lentement.

-Pr… prends l'…eau…

Il ne devait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir ! Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je t'en prie… bois…

Le calice glissa de la branche mais Ban l'attrapa avant qu'il ne répande son contenu par terre.

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Elle entendit ses pensées, forte et si fragiles à la fois, qu'il voulait qu'elle lise pour qu'il puisse lui parler une dernière fois.

_-Ela…ine…_

Il releva la tête, la regarda. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre. Elle eut l'impression qu'il la contemplait pour la dernière fois et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Cette idée lui fut insupportable, mais plus encore le fait de comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle survive et pas lui.

-_Bois toute… l'eau dans… la coupe… tu… dois vivre !_

Désespérée, elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas vivre. Elle refusait de le perdre. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais supporter la solitude, sans lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit pour lui.

-_Je ne vais… pas bien,_ insista Ban, _je n'ai… même pas la force… de le boire. _

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec ce petit ton chantonnant qui l'avait étonnée au début. Il continuait de s'adresser à elle normalement, même aux portes de la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait pas !

_-…c'est pourquoi… tu… devrais…_

Elle agrippa le calice d'une main tremblante.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Il ne devait pas mourir. Elle tenait trop à lui pour ça. De toute sa vie, de toute son éternité, il était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux.

Sept cent ans de solitude enterrés en sept jours. Sept cent ans qui lui avaient laissé des conséquences qu'elle croyait impossible à effacer, guéris en sept jours.

Sept jours de grâce.

Sept jours avec Ban.

Elle s'agenouilla en haletant, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

De pleurer cet amour qu'elle venait de découvrir et qu'elle ne vivrait jamais.

De pleurer cette vie dont elle n'aurait réellement profité qu'à sa toute fin.

De pleurer ce peuple, ce frère, qu'elle ne reverrait plus, qui ne la reverraient plus.

De pleurer cette forêt dans laquelle elle était née, qui était au départ sa maison puis qui était devenu sa prison, brûlée, dévastée.

De pleurer ses regrets, qui s'étaient entassés au cours de sept cent ans de solitude.

Elle aurait pu pleurer encore, sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, mais elle n'était pas comme ça.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans l'avoir sauvé.

Elle repoussa ses larmes, repoussa sa tristesse, ses regrets. Elle avait déjà eu sept cent ans pour pleurer. Elle aurait ensuite l'éternité de la mort pour le faire.

Rassemblant son courage, elle se redressa et porta la coupe à ses lèvres, laissant l'eau glisser le long de ses lèvres, dans sa bouche.

La blessure de Ban était telle que si elle n'en buvait ne serait-ce qu'une seule gorgée, il ne survivrait pas. Il vivrait, certes, mais blessé à jamais, et sa blessure était si grave qu'il finirait quand même par mourir au bout de quelques jours.

-_C'est… bien…_ souffla mentalement Ban.

Elle sentait sa conscience faiblir. Elle sentait son esprit s'effacer. Elle sentait ses pensées se fragiliser. Elle le sentait partir, lui glisser entre les doigts.

Elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il mourrait sous ses yeux, comme ça, préférant qu'elle vive plutôt que lui. Elle pouvait bouger, elle pouvait choisir, et elle avait choisi.

Sans la moindre hésitation, avec une force et une détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais connues, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Son premier et dernier baiser.

Il était trop faible pour lutter et elle lui tenait délicatement la tête, lui faisant boire l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Il tenta de se dégager, de l'empêcher de se sacrifier, mais il n'avait plus assez de force.

-Ngh… E… lai… s… stop… ngh…

Sa langue caressa la sienne, ses lèvres brossant doucement les siennes. Elle scella leurs bouches pour le faire taire, pour lui interdire de refuser la vie qu'elle lui offrait.

Le démon se jeta sur eux et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent.

Il lui sembla que Ban la prenait dans ses bras et esquivait le démon. Il lui sembla qu'il la déposait au sol. Mais elle était sûre qu'il était indemne, nouvel immortel tandis qu'elle se mourrait, qu'il allait bien.

-Idiote… attends ici… je vais finir ça rapidement, dit-il.

Sa voix lui paraissait être comme un rêve. Elle devait lutter garder conscience, pour ne pas plonger dans les ténèbres de la mort. Les bruits du combat, si proches pourtant, lui semblaient très lointains.

Elle rassembla son pouvoir et attira à elle la dernière graine de la forêt, la dernière feuille d'almoca. Le bruit d'une explosion lui permit de se réveiller et la seconde d'après, Ban se précipitait vers elle, la serrait contre lui.

Elle lui tendit la feuille, sachant que ce serait là ses derniers mots, et qu'elle vivait ses tous derniers instants.

Mais elle les vivait près de lui. Elle les vivait dans ses bras. Elle les vivait à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse.

-Prends ceci… sourit-elle.

-Une feuille d'almoca… ?

-Ceci est… la dernière graine… de la forêt, expliqua-t-elle. Plante-la… quelque part…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir ce qui restait de sa terre natale. Et elle lui faisait confiance pour planter cette dernière graine quelque part, conserver les dernières traces de la forêt du roi des fées, qu'il reste au moins un arbre du majestueux domaine des fées.

-Fais-le toi-même ! cria Ban, désespéré.

Elle était heureuse. Elle était calme, empreinte d'une sérénité telle qu'elle accueillait la mort sans la craindre. Il était là, auprès d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur, regretter quoi que ce soit, pleurer quelque chose ? Elle était tellement heureuse, tellement sûre d'elle.

-La forêt… chuchota-t-elle, devait savoir… que tu la protégerais…

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi la forêt avait sauvé Ban quand elle le balayait hors de l'arbre, pourquoi elle l'avait laissé entrer et lui avait permis de rester. La forêt du roi des fées était intelligente, vivante. Elle savait que Ban les sauverait toutes les deux, la forêt de la destruction totale et elle de la solitude.

-La forêt n'a aucune importance ! s'exclama Ban. Reste avec moi, Elaine !

Il tenait à elle. Il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Elle était comblée.

-J'étais… vraiment heureuse… se souvint-elle, quand tu as dit… « Tu veux que ça se fasse ? »

Elle avait été surprise, mais son cœur avait battu plus fort. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il la délivrerait, qu'il lui permettrait de partir avec lui. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on avait jamais voulu faire pour elle, la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais dite.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par son bonheur.

-Hé, Ban… est-ce que tu peux le dire… enco…

Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue, goûtant une dernière fois à la chaleur de sa peau et à son contact qu'elle avait tant cherché.

-Oui… répondit-il, Elaine ! Un jour, définitivement, je te ferais…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase mais rien que le début l'emplie d'une telle douceur, d'une telle joie, qu'elle ne put qu'être heureuse. Sa main retomba, inerte.

Elaine était morte.

* * *

-Allez, au moins, laisse-moi finir, murmura Ban.

Il serra le petit corps contre lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui ? Elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de meilleur dans toute sa vie. L'immortalité n'avait plus aucune importance !

La vie sans elle n'avait plus aucune importance !

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, destiné à vivre alors qu'elle était n'était plus là.

Un monde sans elle ? Il ne pouvait plus l'imaginer. Un monde sans elle… était comme l'enfer.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il, pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ce démon était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi Elaine était-elle morte ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-POURQUOI ? cria-t-il. ELAINE !

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il en ait honte. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne possédait plus rien.

Il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, il hurla sans pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant contre lui le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Sa détresse résonna dans toutes les cendres de la forêt.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit morte, comme ça, d'un coup. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle l'ait quitté. Ce n'était pas possible !

Il continua de hurler, de pleurer.

Elle était morte pour lui, pour qu'il vive. Elle était morte.

Elle était morte.

Elaine était morte.

Il ne la verrait plus jamais sourire, lui poser des questions sur les humains et ses voyages, l'écouter raconter ses aventures, rire, rougir, il ne la verrait plus jamais.

Elle ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés. Ses grands yeux ambre ne s'ouvriraient plus, pas plus que sa bouche rose. Il ne pourrait plus entendre sa petite voix délicate, sentir son souffle sur sa peau quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il ne verrait plus son visage malicieux d'enfant s'étonner, s'embarrasser, s'adoucir.

Il ne goûterait plus à la chaleur de son corps juvénile, à la caresse de sa peau, à la douceur de ses lèvres, qu'il n'avait connues qu'une seule et maudite fois.

Il baissa la tête, berçant le corps d'Elaine.

-Elaine… Elaine, Elaine, balbutia-t-il.

Presque tremblant, il répétait son nom comme une litanie, un chant, un sortilège.

Mais il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment de la mort de celle qu'il aimait et celui où il se releva enfin.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté prostré, la serrant contre lui, incapable de la lâcher, de bouger, comme si le fait qu'il la tenait l'empêchait de partir.

Cela pouvait être des heures, comme des jours. Comme des années.

Comme sept cent années.

Comme sept jours.

Peu importe le temps qui s'écoula, tout ce qu'il voulait était rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, profiter de son immortalité pour se perdre dans les ruines de la forêt pour toujours, ne pas bouger. Il avait mal et rien ne pourrait épancher cette douleur. Cet ennui de la vie.

Mais il lui fallu partir, comme toujours. Des hommes arrivaient, alertés par le feu qui venait de ravager la forêt et son cœur, des hommes qui venaient chercher un responsable, des hommes auxquels il ne voulait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse.

En avait-il encore ? Il était immortel.

Dès qu'il les sentit dans la forêt, il se leva.

Elaine lui avait dit que le cadavre d'une fée ne pourrissait pas et restait intact pour toujours. Cela lui paraissait être un rêve, à présent, ces sept jours passés ensemble et gravés pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

-Elaine, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé. Je dois te quitter.

Il devait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait reposer, où son corps resterait intouchable, trouvable uniquement par lui et lui seul.

Pas question de l'enterrer.

Pas question de la brûler.

Pas question de laisser son corps couler dans ce qui avait été l'étang de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Pas question de la laisser s'envoler au gré du vent.

Il savait où il devait la laisser. Il se mit en marche.

* * *

Les hommes le trouvèrent en plein milieu de la Fontaine de Jouvence asséchée. Il jouait avec le calice vide.

Il était vide lui-même. Après avoir quitté Elaine, il s'était senti vidé de tout sentiments. Il s'ennuyait déjà de cette vie sans elle, de cet enfer. Il ne se sentait pas vivant. Il se sentait mort.

Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant. De s'occuper.

La souffrance. L'emprisonnement.

De quoi s'occuper pour des siècles ! S'il était condamné à mort, cela lui permettrait de tester les limites de son immortalité et de peut-être retrouver Elaine.

Il devait se punir pour sa cupidité. Pour avoir été trop avide de tuer ce démon au lieu de fuir avec elle, sans quoi elle serait encore en vie.

Tel était son Péché.

En le voyant, les hommes s'affolèrent, s'armèrent, le menacèrent. Ils le reconnurent.

-Ban le Bandit, dirent-il, c'est Ban le Bandit.

Il n'était plus la même personne. Il n'était vraiment plus le même jeune homme en quête d'immortalité qui avait rencontré Elaine. Il avait changé.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda-t-on. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

Rien n'importait plus.

-Tu as dévasté la forêt du roi des fées ? lui demanda-t-on.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Il devait souffrir. Il devait se punir. Il devait se sentir vivant.

-C'est toi qui as volé la Fontaine de Jouvence ? lui demanda-t-on.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu ici. Mais il avait trouvé bien plus important qu'un simple calice, il avait trouvé Elaine, il avait trouvé sa raison d'être, ce pourquoi il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter.

-Tu as fait ça pour satisfaire ta propre cupidité ? lui demanda-t-on.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il l'avait perdue à jamais.

-Tu as tué la sainte de la Fontaine de Jouvence ? lui demanda-t-on.

Un sourire sans joie se peignit sur son visage.

-Oui, répondit-il.

On le menotta, il se laissa faire. On l'emmena en cours de justice, il se laissa faire. On le jugea, il se laissa faire. On le condamna à mort, il se laissa faire. On l'amena devant l'échafaud, il se laissa faire.

-Nom du criminel, annonça le juge, Ban le Bandit. Pour satisfaire ta propre cupidité, tu as détruis la forêt du roi des fées, qui avais une alliance avec nous, et pris la Fontaine de Jouvence pour toi-même. En plus, tu as tué la sainte gardienne ! Pour tes péchés, tu seras condamné à mort !

-Un dernier mot ? demanda un des chevaliers sacrés.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Si j'ai quelque chose à dire… déclara-t-il, vous ne devriez pas vous tromper sur le nom du crimineeeel.

Il n'était plus le même. Il était différent. Il n'était plus Ban le Bandit. Sa rencontre avec Elaine l'avait changé et sa mort encore plus. Mais il avait aussi compris qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à elle, même si elle n'était plus là.

-Ban l'immortel. C'est mon nom… !

Un jour, définitivement, il la ferait sienne.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'ai fait exprès de n'utiliser le nom d'Elaine qu'à la fin de son passage et celui de Ban au début, si vous vous posez la question... enfin, bref.**

**La ponctuation est aussi basée sur les scans anglais donc désolée si ça fait bizarre.**

**Je me suis posée la question : qu'est-ce que Ban a fait du corps d'Elaine ? Et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse. J'ai supposé qu'il l'avait laissé quelque part en lui faisant une espèce de cercueil de fleurs comme dans Hunger Games un, pour Rue, (je suis un peu trop romantique, surtout que comme tout a cramé...) ou qu'il avait aménagé un petit endroit rien que pour elle. C'est pour ça que quand il cherche ou laisser son corps, j'ai dit qu'il pouvait la laisser dans l'étang de la Fontaine (un peu comme Aérys dans FF je sais plus combien) et qu'ensuite l'étang était asséché (comme dans le manga), en gros dîtes vous qu'il a détourné l'eau... **

**J'espère que le fandom de Seven Deadly Sins se remplira vite !**

**Des reviews ?**


End file.
